1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning jig used for a device which polishes a surface of an optical member and a substrate by spraying a polishing liquid to which the fluid and the polishing medicine are suspended, a spray polishing device with a positioning jig, and a spray polishing method.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, the technology disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,835 is known as this kind of technology. U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,835 discloses a polishing method and a system to control a spraying direction with a solenoid while spraying a fluid in which magnetic polishing particles are suspended to the rotating work piece and to adjust the polishing position.
On the other hand, a technology which measures and confirms a distance between the material to be polished and the spraying nozzle of the fluid, and a technology in which a position of the material to be polished and the nozzle in a vertical surface to a spraying direction is measured and used as the spraying control data are also known, as other technologies.
However, in a conventional technology, an advanced technique is not considered such as confirming that whether the position and the direction of the nozzle, in a word, the spraying position and the spraying direction are suitable for the purpose in the spray polishing, and/or whether the turning center agrees with the target position when the nozzle is turned.